RNA-protein interactions are central to many aspects of gene regulation. To investigate the structural basis of RNA recognition, we have crystallized the RNA-binding fragment of the Drosophila Sex-lethal (Sx1) protein. By regulation splicing in response to the X:autosome ratio, Sx1 mediates the development of males. Time is requested to collect multiple-wavelength data from the Se-met crystals for MAD phasing.